Worth Fighting For
by KaylaTheAnimator
Summary: Just my first Puppyshipping I whipped up Joey and Seto seem to be more observative then they let on...
1. Chapter 1:Observations

Paste your document here

Okay this my second story this is now puppyshipping *cheers* oh yeah now let's begin!

Disclaimer:Don't own YuGiOh…wish I did though

Joey's POV:

Blue Eyes

When I look in those eyes I'm under your power

I can look in those eyes of yours for all enternity

There so blue like the sky

And deeper then the ocean itself

They always light up when your near your brother

Maybe one day they'll light up when you see me

I doubt it but I won't give up

Because Seto Kaiba doesn't give up

And neither will Joey Wheeler

Seto's POV:

People think I'm cold hearted

But I'm not

If I was I would never care about Mokuba…

Or you…my puppy

Yes it's funny seeing how we always argue

But I always like making him angry

It brings out his attitude

…

He tries to hide the truth about his past

How he was abused by his father

Which explains those bruises I saw during gym

And abandoned by his mom

Explains why his honey eyes are always sad

With his sister as his only family

Just like me and Mokuba

You probably hate me

But I won't give up

Because I'm Seto Kaiba

And your worth fighting for

Chapter 1 please review by clicking the button you know you want to =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2:Messy Lunch

Paste your document here...

Second Chappie up now let begin

Shoutout to AP2015 your my first reviewer *hugs*

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh

Normal POV:

The bell rang signaling that lunch started. Everyone began to shuffle around getting ready to leave. "Joey can I see you for a moment?" the math teacher asked. "Yeah" Joey yawned from his previous nap during his now done math class. "Joey I am very disappointed in you" she started. "You hardly bring in any work I assign you to do. Because of that your grade is starting to fall". "But teach!" Joey exclaimed. The truth is that Joey never got a chance to do his homework because he was always getting beaten up by his drunken father. And also because he was never really good at math. It just looked liked a bunch of swirly letter to him.

"But nothing Joey. I'm sorry Joey, but if your grades don't go up I'll either have to assign you a tutoror or hold you back a grade." Big honeys just got bigger at the thought of being held back. If he was held back then he won't be able to see his friends that much. He'll have to deal with his drunken abusive father for a extra year!Thinking about his father made him shiver. But the worst part about being left back is that he be able to Kaiba again. "Joey you have until tomorrow to make up your mind. You are a bright boy so I know you'll make the right decision" the teacher stated pulling Joey out of his daydream. "You may leave" the teacher said. "Right...thanks teacher" Joey sullenly said as he left the room unaware that a pair of blue watched him as he left.

Seto's POV:

I watched as the mutt left the room with a solemn look on his face. I felt a tingly sensation in my chest. 'The hell' I thought. I do not care about Wheeler. I quickly pack my stuff said goodbye to the teacher and left to go to lunch and then the library. Its the only place where I can sheid myself from the noise and all the pathetic fangirls. As I walked towards the lunchroom I can't help but think about Joey and his reaction to what the teacher said. "Wheeler,you better pass to the next grade" I quietly said to myself wondering why do I care. I quickly brush off the thought when I reach the lunchroom. Like usual it's noisy,the fangirls are swooning over me,and the mutt is sitting with the geek squad like usual. I quietly take my spot where I usually sit after I got my lunch and began finishing up some papers from Kaiba Corp. I promished Mokuba that we'll play video games once I'm done with my work.

Joey's POV:  
"Hey Joey over here" Tristan yelled over the noise waving his hands. "Hold it!" I yelled over the noise. I quickly got my lunch and ran towards my firends. Big mistake. I tripped and felled to the ground,with my food decorating me as well". I sigh. "This day just gets better and better" I said not bothering to get up due to the fact that everyone was laughing and Yugi was running to help me up.I turned around expecting my eyes to meet purple but instead they met blue. 'You really fucked up. Way to go me' I thought groaning in pain from the fall.

Thats the end of Chapter 2 hope you like it please R&R *eats a sandwich meanwhile typing away chapter 3*


End file.
